New Teacher
by JordanCullen815
Summary: Edward and his family work at Forks Middle School. Bella, a single mother, moves to Forks for a fresh start. Once Bella meets Edward and his family her life gets better. So what'll happen? Rated T and All Human. Please Read and Review!
1. Meet the Teachers

EDWARD POV

As I drove my family to Forks Middle School in my volvo we parked in the teacher's section. Yes we are all teachers here. Strange we all wanted to go into teaching and actually got jobs in the same high school. I thought that was hilarious. Jasper teaches History he's such a geek, Emmett is the PE coach and loves it and the coach of the football team, I teach Science and my students love me, Alice's teaches the elective which is design and loves it, Rosalie teaches drama and she's so dramatic that her students think she should go on a TV show or drama daytime show. Alice is my sister and is married to Jasper, and Emmett is my brother and married to Rosalie who we call Rose.

"Hello Edward" the English teacher Mrs. James, Linda, greeted me once my family and I walked into the teachers lounge with all the other teachers.

"Hello Linda" I greeted and grabbed a cup of coffee and ut in creamer with sugar.

"Everyone in the 7th center please listen" she called out to everyone. The 8th grade teachers didn't listen.

"I'm moving to LA Cali" she said and sipped her coffee.

"How come Linda?" Mr. Ramsey, Peter, asked.

"My husband got promoted and we have to move there" she said sadly.

"Oh. We'll miss you!" Wendy the math teacher spoke up.

"I'll miss you guys and this place too. But I have a new teacher coming today and watching my class today. Just to get aquainted. She got accepted as the new 7th grade English teacher. She's in room 23" she coughed the last part and gave me a glance. I rolled my eyes.

"What's her name?" Alice asked.

"Bella Swan" she said.

"Oh. Is she married?" Rose asked.

"No" she said and glanced at me again. I rolled my eyes. I'm only 26! (A/N making him 26!) She constantly tried to set me up with her friends and I declined not trying oi be rude. Jasper and Rose saw and grinned at me.

"What?" I asked from across the room. They shook it off as nothing but gave me a knowing glance. Those damn twins! I swear they're Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum from Alice and Wonderland.

"She's _very _pretty. She's also _very_ smart. And a brunette" she winked. Everyone around me snickered.

"Hey Edward, maybe you should have Linda introduce you two" Chris the other science teacher said.

"Ok ok I get the point!" I said.

"She's coming! Everyone act normal!" Emmett said and stood up straight tryign to look normal. I snorted. Then she came in...


	2. Meet Bella

BELLA POV

"Bella, Bella! I can do this! Go get ready!" My mom told me and took the baby food from my hands and started feeding my daughter Mia. I was a nervous wreck! First day I a going to Forks Middle school. After my ex-fiancee, Jacob, dumped me and his _daughter_ for some other tramp I think her name is Leah, I thought it was time for a fresh start so I moved back to Forks where my father Charlie lives and bought a two story house across the street from him.

"Alright thank you so much mom!" I said and went upstairs to my room to pick out something to wear. I decided on my jeans and gray sweater with my gray converse. I brushed my hair and put it in a simple high pony. I took a shower before I fed Mia. I transfered my simple brown purse to my black Juicy Couture purse my cousin-in-law bought me. I didn't even tell my cousin, Jasper, that I was teaching where he was. I hadn't seen him since I got out of college. I heard he met this woman I forgot her name and was married. I don't think he knows about Mia.

"Bella!" my mother called to me. I quickly slid my rhinestoned headband into my hair and grabbed my big black bag and rushed down the stairs.

"Do I look good?" I asked. She nodded.

"Fab!" she smiled. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Ok. You have my new number and the school's right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Go!" she urged.

"Bye baby! Mommy loves you" I said and hugged my one year old and gave her kisses and grabbed my keys from the table then drove off. I went to the teacher's section and parked my black Mercedes.

"Hello. I'm the new English teacher, Bella" I smiled once I entered the office.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Connie nice to meet you!" she said and held out her hand. I smiled and shook it.

"Go to the teacher's lounge and they'll be there" she smiled and pointed to a door behind her. Usually the teacher's lounge isn't in the office but this isn't Montana.

"Thanks" I smiled and walked over. I opened the door and saw lots of teachers there.

"Hi Bella!" Linda smiled and gave me a hug. I returned it.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled at me.

"Hey cuz!" I grinned.

"Your Miss Swan?" he asked wide-eyed and looked me over .

"Yep" I smiled. He just stood there.

"Jazz come over and give me a hug!" I scolded. He did and ran over and swung me around.

"I can't believe you're here!" he smiled. I giggled.

"Yeah haven't seen you in a while" I said. He nodded.

"It's been too long actually. What you've been up to?" he asked. I bit my lip. Everyone stared at us and once they caught me looking went back to their conversations.

"Ok you know Jake?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well he got me pregnant with my daughter Mia and then left us about 2 months after that for some tramp Leah" I said angrily. His eyes widened.

"Seriously?" he asked. I nodded and dug through my purse and grabbed one we took at a professional photographer's place.

"Here this was a before we left Montana" I said.

"Wow. She's beautiful" he said and handed it back to me.

"Thanks. Renee's here too" I said.

"Aunt Renee's here too?" he asked. I nodded. His mother is my mom's sister.

"Aunt Amy and Uncle Rick still in Montana?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I can't believe you haven't seen them around" he said. Someone cleared their throat and a pixie looking woman came up and wrapped her arm around his waist showing off her wedding ring. Her action made Jazz's arm unhook from my shoulder. She smiled in triumph. This was his wife! I laughed, she thought I was fliriting! Oooh! Someone's jealous! She looked at me with a look that said 'what the hell is so funny you man stealer!'.

"Alice honey, this is my _cousin_ Bella" Jasper said emphasizing cousin. I smirked.

"Pleasure" I said. She dropped her hand and I saw 3 other people snicker and laugh. The other teachers and staff were smiling trying to hold back laughter. A few didn't succeed.

"Nice Ali!" one big guy said and started laughing again.

"Emmett you better" this woman Alice said and this blonde model looking model placed her hand over his mouth. I loved it here already they were all so comfortable together and laid back. Compared to Montana where everyone ignored eachother I would take this one in a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry you just looked like..." she trailed off _really_ embarrassed and turned tomato red. Jasper laughed and kissed her head. I felt left out.

"It's ok. I understand" I waved it off. I'm too comfortable with Jasper it looks like we're a couple.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized again.

"It's ok" I laughed.

"'m sure this is a story to tell the boyfriend" this big guy said from across the room.

"I don't have a boyfriend" I said. He raised his eyebrows and looked to Edward.

"Hear that _Eddie_" he said. Eddie I assumed rolled his eyes.

"It's _Edward_!" he said.

"Ok Emmett stop teasing the poor guy" the blonde spoke up.

"Rosie" he whined

"I do not want to hear it Em" Rosie I assumed said. They took in my confused look.

"I'm Rosalie. This is Emmett and this is Edward" Rosalie said.

"And that man stealer over there is Alice" this brunette guy said. I gave him a funny look.

"I'm Petee one of the 7th grade PE teachers" he said. I nodded.

"Bella" I smiled. He smiled back.

"Peter!" Alice said.

"What? We _all know _how _delicious _Jasper is and _how hard _it is to _keep _him" he said in an imitating voice of Alice.

"Eavesdropper!" she yelled. He snickered.

"Oh Jazz!" one guy said feigning drama. I giggled.

"I'm Chris" he said. I smiled.

"Bella"

"We know" he chuckled. I bit my lip.

"Bella! You know the campus I assume and just follow me to the classroom" Linda spoke up from her spot.

"Thanks Linda" I said.

"No problemo" she said.

"The bells going to ring in about 5 minutes. Quick coffee refill!" a woman said and they all grabbed coffee.

"Students are stressful" Edward chuckled. Oh my god! His voice is like a god's!

"How?" I asked.

"You'll see" he grinned. Ok?

"Especially my classes" Linda said. Should I be scared?

"Just be careful" one warned. I rolled my eyes. Teenagers, will be teengaers. The bell rang and we all filed out.

"I saw kids power walking to get to their homerooms and their appearances weren't awesome. A lot were pale kids who had crazy hair and all black clothing with a _lot _of eyeliner. A few didn't wear make-up. A lot had dress code tops. I sighed. These kids are stressful. I followed Linda to room 5 and Edward cut through my new classroom and to the back door. All classrooms had back doors that led to one room that everyone met in I guess.

"Hi Mrs. James" kids mumbled as they walked through the door to their seats. I sat on the stool in front and they stared at me with curiousity written on their face.

"Ok guys I have bad news" Linda said as the bell rang.

"What?" they asked.

"I'm moving to LA" she said. Their eyes got big.

"Why?" some kid shouted out.

"Because Mr. Ramsey got promoted and we have to move" she said. They all sighed.

"That's all you can talk now" she said and the room was filled with gossip about boys girls said too loudly and kids calling across the room. I can't wait until first period.

**Ok so that's my story! I'm kinda new at this sooo if there are any problems tell me! And please review!!! :D **


	3. Broken Cars

BELLA POV

"Mrs. Ramsey! Who's that?" some boy shouted out. I have a feeling they like to shout out. I smiled and Linda nodded at me to tell him why.

"Hello everyone, I'm Miss Swan or Miss Bella. Since Mrs. Ramsey is leaving, I am replacing her permanently. I have a one year old daughter, Mia, and I might have to bring her here to school sometimes and I saw that a lot of the other teachers bring their daughters so I might have them help me out. I have been teaching at middle schools like this for 6 years." I smiled.

"Do we call you Miss Swan or Miss Bella?" a girl in the front asked. She reminded me of my friend in high school Angela Webber.

"It doesn't matter. Either one works" I said and wrote it on the board with the purple Expo marker.

"Any more questions?" I asked.

"Why aren't you married but have a kid?" a girl asked. I didn't know how to answer. Man, are these kids nosy! I looked to Linda who seemed equally as interested. She smiled at me.

"Well, Mia's father and I were engaged after she was born, but we ended it. He went for another woman." I summarized for the 13 year olds. The girls' eyebrows raised and mouths opened. The boys' eyes just went big and went to whispering with the girls. _Ring. _The bell! I watched as they grabbed their bags and backpacks and rushed out the door. It was amusing, because they fought and pushed eachother.

"Alex move!" a boy said.

"If you don't stop pushing me, Aiden I'm telling Miss Swan!" the girl Alex retaliated. Aiden pushed her lightly and everyone was out the door in a big group. It was like one little push, pushed everyone out the door. I saw Linda shake her head slightly and roll her eyes.

"It's sometimes worse, and I admire your courage" she joked. I smiled.

"Thanks"

"So your fiancée left you and your daughter, for another woman?" Linda asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. He was there for us 2 months after Mia was born then left for a woman named Leah." I said. I am getting really annoyed by people asking me this.

"Can I see a picture? Mrs. Smith has her daughter today and Mrs. Anderson. We would all help you with her. That's what Forks Middle School teachers do" she smiled. Now I really felt welcomed.

"Thanks. Yeah sure let me get" I said and went into my bag and pulled it from a little pocket and handed it to her.

"She's beautiful! Did she get her black hair and dark eyes from her dad?" she asked. I nodded. Mia has the crow black hair and the dark brown eyes from him. She has my pale milky white skin and face.

"Thank you. And yes she did, something I'll have to look at every day of her life. Staring into those dark eyes." I said taking the picture back.

"Oh" she said. Kids started walking in and sitting down taking out their English binders and pulling out flashdrives. Were they writing an essay?

"Hello my little pretties!" Linda greeted earning a few smiles from students.

"Alright you know what to do, go get your computers from the back room, and Miss Swan if you could assist?" Linda asked. I nodded and kids followed me to the back room and I stood to the side watching as they grabbed their laptops. This room was pretty big and there were doors opened and they each led to a classroom. I saw Edward in his science room and there was a projector. The kids were singing a science version of Lady GaGa's Poker Face. I giggled.

"l-l-l-living cells-l-l-l-living cells. They're just a dot but they do a lot!" the class sang. I smiled at him and he winked and went on singing with his class.

"Miss Swan?" a girl asked me.

"Yes?"

"My computer's out of battery. Can I take a charger?" she asked.

"Of course, but ask Mrs. Ramsey also" I told her and she nodded. Once everyone had a laptop and were typing. It was quiet and the sound of keys typing was there and a few talkers that Linda hushed.

"Remember to use that sheet that I gave you for format" she said. This is way better than Montana! You don't have to dress up, it's casual, the teachers are my age, and they're all happy. The bell rang again and the process of going out the door happened again. A few more classes and it was break.

"Come on we go to the back room" Linda said and we went into the back room. Edward was there along with Alice. Rose just came in and Emmett too.

"So are you afraid?" Emmett teased.

"No this is way better than Montana" I said.

"You just moved _from_ Montana?" Jasper asked walking in giving me a hug and sitting down next to Alice.

"Yeah, you asked if Uncle Rick and Aunt Amy still lived there. Oh, and I bought that house across from my dad's" I told him.

"You live across the street of Uncle Charlie. With Aunt Renee here. Are you crazy?" he asked.

"Hey, hey! They get along you should be thankful she didn't bring Phil!" I said. The others looked confused.

"It's nothing" Jasper waved it off.

"Jasper! I'm a Whitlock! Tell me!" Alice whined. Boy, is she a great wife?

"Bella's parents are divorced and are living across the street from each other and they don't get along. But I think they're doing it for Mia?" Jasper said the last part as a question. I nodded.

"Hey Edward what was that noise coming from your room?" I asked.

"I just made a science version of Poker Face" he said. Emmett burst out laughing.

"l-l-l-living cells-l-l-l- living cells!" he sang

"I think it's cute!" Linda said.

"Can't wait to tell the students who didn't have Science with Mr. Cullen that he made a science version of Lady GaGa!" he laughed.

"I think it's cute too. And creative" I said and winked back at Edward. He smiled.

"Thank you! Now Emmett stop harassing me!" he said. Emmett laughed silently.

"What about you Alice?" I asked. She might be crazy, but she's my cousin's wife.

"Oh! I knew you would warm up to me! I can tell we're going to be great friends!" she squealed and hugged me. For a tiny person she was _strong_.

"I can't wait to see!" I said weakly. Jasper chuckled. _Get your wife off me! _I mouthed.

"Ok Alice let go of my _cousin_" he said. Everyone snickered and she just crossed her arms.

"Ok that was a mistake and I didn't mean it. I hope we can be best friends!" she defended. Ok I might like her. I gave Jasper an approving look and he rolled his eyes.

"But Alice how was your classes so far?" I asked grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Ok one kid totally messed hers up! I mean she sewed two fabrics together that _weren't supposed to be _and then a one kid totally sewed his _all wrong_ and then…." She was starting but Emmett cut her off.

"Ali we get it" he said. She huffed and calmed herself down.

"Sorry you all know how design is my passion!" she said. That's interesting.

"Alice, calm down" Rose said. Linda was just sitting here watching Jasper's family bicker. Or was it my family too? _Ring. _

"Yo Emmett out. Peace!" Emmett said and walked out of the back room and through Edward's classroom.

"See you guys later" I smiled and went back into the room and opened the classroom door. Linda followed in.

"Your family is a crack up!" she chuckled. I nodded.

"Yeah, they seem great." I said and sat on the stool.

"Yeah Edward especially" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Honey, you like him. And he likes you back. We'll talk about it later" she said as kids came in.

I introduced myself and the kids went to typing. It was a peaceful day and I can't wait to see a regular one. I smiled at thinking about it.

After a while it was lunch and the same thing happened. It was longer so we had more fun and talked more. They couldn't be nicer! I thought they would ignore me and go to their own little thing but they got me involved. It made me feel wanted.

_Ring. _

"Ok everyone see you tomorrow! Have a nice day" Linda smiled.

"What do you think?" she asked me.

"I think I can get used to it here, if I'm not already" I said and grabbed my bag.

"Well they're usually a lot more loud and nosy. But hey! They're teenagers!" she waved it off and turned her computer off before grabbing her bag.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow Bella" she smiled and went the opposite direction. As I walked out to the parking lot I saw Rosalie next to her car with Emmett. Her car was next to mine!

"Hey Rose, Emmett" I smiled. Wow I'm doing a lot of smiling today!

"Hey Bella! Love the Mercedes!" she said and ran her hand over it's black hood.

"Thanks"

"I love your Volvo! It's so cute!" I said. She laughed.

"It's not mine, it's Edward's. He gave me and Em a ride" she explained. Oh, ok!

"Oh ok! Well I'll talk to you later" I said and put the keys in the ignition and the car's engine wouldn't start. I tried again, but it didn't work. I fell back onto the seat frustrated. I saw Rose and Emmett's eyebrows raise at me and I got out of my car and walked over to them.

"My car won't start" I pouted. They laughed.

"I'll look at it. Can I see your keys?" he asked. I wasn't sure if I could _entirely _trust him, but hey! I actually let him. He smiled his thanks and tried to turn the engine on but it wouldn't start. He tried again but it wouldn't start.

"Bells, can I look at it?" he asked frustrated. I nodded. He got out and popped the hood. Blackish, gray smoke flew out and he jumped back.

"Your car needs to see a mechanic" he said.

"I'll look!" Rose said and went over and looked. She ducked down and started playing with things.

"I found it! Whoever put _gum_ to hold these wires together, is a Dumb Ass!" she said and closed it. I slapped my hand to my forehead. _Jasper! _That Dumb Ass thought it would hold it together for a while when he last visited!

"I'm going to kill Jasper!" I hissed.

"What did he do?" Rose asked.

"He's the Dumb Ass!" I accused.

"Oh!" She laughed. Emmett started laughing too. Jasper came with Alice and Edward and raised his brows at my pissed off look.

"Does my Mercedes and_ gum_ ring a bell?" I asked.

"Um" he fidgeted.

"Dumb Ass!" Rose coughed.

"Now my car won't start!" I accused.

"I'm sorry! I'll give you a ride!" he pleaded.

"What am I supposed to do about my car?!" I wailed.

"I don't know! Call the person who takes broken down cars to homes?!" he asked.

"I'll give you a ride." Edward offered. I smiled.

"Emmett come on let's ride with Jazz and Ali" Rose said and glanced my way. Emmett nodded and they walked with Jasper and Alice to Jasper's car.

"Thanks Edward" I said and called the person Jasper suggested.

"He'll be here in 20 minutes" I said. He nodded. I started humming that song he made up. He chuckled.

"My class loved it by the way. I heard Renna and Jordan from the back of the room. They sat in the front row" he laughed. I smiled.

"I thought I heard 2 girls singing loudly" I said. He nodded.

"Those were mine" he said.

"Thanks for staying with me"

"No problem" he said. Then the guy came after a long silence.

"Alright so I'll take your car to the shop and you can pick it up" the man said as he hooked my car to the back of his.

"Ok thank you" I said. He nodded. Edward opened my door for me. Such a gentleman.

"Thank you" I giggled. He winked and walked around to the other side and climbed in.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Do you know where Chief Swan lives?" I asked.

"Of course! Everybody does" he said. _Great. _I thought.

"I live across the street. He's my Dad" I said.

"Oh. You're the infamous Bella" he said. Yeah shouldn't of said that.

"Yeah" I said.

"He speaks very highly of you. He's really proud" he commented. I blushed.

"I know." I said as we were turning onto my street and he parked in front of my house.

"So you want to come in for coffee?" I asked.

"Sure" he smiled.


	4. Mia and Dinner

EDWARD POV

As Bella went up the stairs and opened her door with her keys I heard a baby's giggle and some woman cooing at her.

"Sorry, my Mom really likes babysitting" she joked as I followed her inside.

"Bella? Is that you?" the woman asked as she came in with a baby girl on her hip.

"Hi Mom. Hey baby" Bella cooed at the baby and smothered her in kisses and smiled at her.

"Edward this is Mia, my daughter. Mom this is Edward. He's one of the teachers at the middle school. Also he's Jasper's wife's brother" she said.

"Hello dear I'm Renee. Jasper got married?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes to my sister Alice" I said.

"Oh! That's great! Now if you kids need me I'll be at the store." Renee said and was out the door. Bella waved and went back to cooing at her daughter. Mia's pale complexion was Bella's and was porcelain like that it made it seem like she would break. She has crow black hair and dark brown eyes.

"She's a beauty" I said.

"Thank you" Bella said and nodded for me to follow her to the kitchen. There were baby toys on the ground and Bella blushed.

"Sorry for the mess. Everything was clean _before_ I left the house" she said embarrassed. She was so cute when she blushed. "

"No problem, mines worse." I smiled. It's true. Rose sometimes comes over and cleans up because I won't. Now I probably will have to do it by myself. Bella sighed as if she wasn't the only messy person and put Mia down. She stood up wobbly and walked to her little play area and sat down. She looked to Bella and Bella smiled and nodded. Mia giggled and started playing.

"She's so cute!" I laughed.

"Thank you. She's a handful though. Aren't all babies?

"Your welcome." I joined her in the kitchen. She handed me a cup of black coffee and I put my sugar and creamer in it.

"How was your day with the students?" she asked.

"It was good. We have class names now. They're very….creative" I said. She giggled.

"How?"

"Period 1 is Hulk. Period 2 is Alexander the Grape. Period 4 is Video Game Addicts much to the girls' dismay. Period 5 is Macaroni Penguins. Creative. Period 6 is Barbie Girls. I don't have a period 3." I told her. My classes are weird, but I love my students.

"Those are, um, creative classes! I love Alexander the Grape though" She said. I laughed.

"They're wacky kids. This one kid Blake started singing out loud during a worksheet they were doing. I don't remember what song, but it was very off key. The girls were laughing like crazy, and the boys joined in" I said remembering Blake.

"That's funny. My classes were quiet. They were typing, I think they were trying to be good for me. I don't know." She said."Your classes are very loud. Listen for Alex Sandler and Bella. You have 3 Bella's. Surprising right?" I asked. She nodded

"I got a handful of Alex today. He wasn't letting this one girl pass and then this oen kid gave him a push and they all fell out the door" she laughed. I laughed, that seemed like an Alex kind of thing.

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"Oh, well I'm in Toontown along with you." I said. She looked at me confused.(A/N my school does this but i changed the names)

"Ok well the principal cut the 7th grade in 3 groups with one teacher for each classes. There are 3 science teachers, English teachers, Pre-Algebra teachers, and history teachers. Then there's Tomorrowland which Rose and Jasper are in. Emmett's in ToonTown with us. Alice is an elective teacher. And then there's Adventureland. It's organized. Each 'land or town' has the same students of 180. It helps the teachers and students. They're based off of Disneyland's sections" I explained to her.

"Oh, I think I get it. So each section has one teacher for each class and every teacher has the same students?" she asked and I nodded.

"Ok, now I get it" she said all proud of herself.

"Good! Any more questions?" I asked.

"Yes, Which college did you go to?" she asked.

"Dartmouth" I answered. She nodded.

"You?"

"Alaska State" she whispered.

"Why?"

"My parents didn't really have that much money, and neither did I. My job didn't pay well and that was all I could afford" she sighed.

"Oh" Was all I could say.

"I get a better salary here than Montana, and I needed a fresh start" she mumbled the last part.

"Oh." I said and I got hit in the back of the head by a something plastic like. I looked to the floor and there was a baby toy.

"Mia Anne!" Bella scolded and Mia giggled.

"I'm so sorry Edward" Bella apologized embarrassed then went over to Mia and told her that wasn't nice.

"No worries." I told her and went over by Mia.

"Hi Mia. Is this yours?" I asked and handed her it. She took it and chewed on it.

"Mia" Bella sighed. I smiled.

"Hey Mia?" I asked. Mia turned to me and bounced in place. I tickled her and she let out a high pitched giggle and Bella joined in. She was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Sadly, it was late and I had to go.

"I'm sorry Mia. I have to go. Hopefully I'll see you again" I said and ran my hand through her black hair.

"See you tomorrow Bella" i said. She got up and walked me out.

"See you tomorrow" she smiled and was about to go back inside.

"Hey Bella? Would you like to go to dinner with me Saturday at 7?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Yes" she smiled bigger.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7!" I said happily.

"Alright, see you tomorrow" she said and went inside.


	5. Just Don't

BELLA POV

Ok, Linda's leaving me alone. Great. They already asked where she was, why she left, and a few other questions.

"Ok just copy down the questions and find the answers in your books on pages 175 through 180" I told my class and went back to the computer and marked absent and crap like that. The usual happened and other stuff. I think I got this class down. Ok so far my life is getting better, but slowly. _Ring. _

"That's the bell have a good day" I said not looking up from my computer. They mumbled good byes. I found a way to spoil my Saturday. Saturday detention! I saw Alice come in front the corner of my eye.

"Hey Alice" I said and turned to her.

"Hi, um your going out to dinner with my brother on Saturday right? Don't you think it's _way too quick_?" she asked. I shrugged.

"You just met him _yesterday" _she said. Really?

"We had coffee and he gave me a ride home" I said. She shook her head.

"Just…don't" she said frustrated then went off. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Alice" I called but she never turned around. Why did she say that? I looked over to Edward. He seemed and looked harmless enough! Alice's words just stuck out to me. Maybe, we should wait. I sighed. I don't know!

The whole day I was distracted. I don't know why it was concerning me so much, I do not know.


	6. Better Off as Friends

BPOV

"Ok your dismissed" I told my class and they walked out. I erased the board of their writing for the next class when Edward walked in.

"Can't wait for Saturday" he said walking into the back room to his classroom. I sighed and bit my lip. Was Alice right? I mean I did just meet him 2 days ago, who knows how I could trust him. Were better off as friends. I'll tell him today, invite Jasper and Alice. Maybe Rose and Emmett. They seem like fun people and their my cousins family. Also I could tell Alice and I were going to be great friends. I decided now to tell him, since it was break. I took a deep breath and walked over to him, a little scared. Why am I feeling this?!

"Hey Edward. Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked Edward .He smiled and nodded.

"What's up?"

"Can we go to dinner on Saturday as friends having a good time? Maybe Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie" I asked I bit my lip waiting for him to say something would he be mad I want to go as friends? He nodded silently.

"Sure" he said. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Hey Jazzy want to go to dinner with me and Edward on Saturday at 7? You too Alice, Rose, Emmett" I smiled.

"Hell yes!" Emmett grinned. Alice smiled and nodded along with Jasper. Rose nodded.

"Ok I'll give you guys a call later" I smiled. They nodded and went back to their conversation. Hopefully Edward wanted to go as friends, it would make me more comfortable. Plus I took Alice's warning getting to know him better.

"Bells which would win in a wrestling match Mr. Russell or Mr. Jones?" Jasper asked. I thought about it for a minute. They were both pretty big but I have to say Mr. Russell.

"Mr. Russell" I said. Jasper smiled and Emmett stared at me.

"Hah! Pay up Emmett!" Jasper said with his hand out. Emmett handed him a 50. 50!

"Damn it" he muttered.

"Emmett! You bet that fifty! Retard!" Rose smacked his head. Alice and I giggled.

"Ow!" he said and rubbed his head.

"This happens a lot" Alice sighed and ate more of her bagel.

"Cousin, are you a gambler?" I asked.

"Yes, dear cousin. But I have no problems" he said and Rose snorted along with Alice.

"What?" he asked them. I'm not getting into this. It's better to watch.

"You sure don't have problems" Rose said in a 'yeah sure you don't' tone.

"You and Emmett bet all the time! He always ends up losing!" Rose said.

"He has Tinkerbell to help him! She's a fricken pixie!" he said. Alice snapped her teeth at him chomping on her bagel and tearing it away.

"Bite me!" she said.

"That's Jazz's job" he teased. She turned red and looked away. We all laughed.

"He's just teasing you Ali" Edward said and ruffled her spiky hair.

"Whatever" she said and went back to her classroom.

"See what you did!" Jasper said.

"No!" Emmett said. They began arguing getting Edward into it. I decided it's best to slip out so I went to Alice. She was writing the agenda on her board.

"Hey" I said. She smiled and went back to writing in her purple and pink Expo markers. I glanced at the chairs the students sat in. The chairs connected to the desks. So badly I wanted to sit.

"Go ahead" Alice said as if she was reading my mind. I giggled and sat in one. I felt like a kid again.

"This is fun!" I said. She laughed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Ok I'm going to get out now" I announced and tried to get out by backing the 'chair' out but I rammed the desk into the one behind it. It made a loud noise and chip some on the paint on the sides off. I started laughing and Alice joined me .

"Nice going" she laughed. I laughed too and got out. She went over to Jazz.

"Jasper, your cousin..chair desk...paint chipped off!" she laughed out. Jasper looked at me. All he got was me, a chair desk, and paint chipping off.

"No no, she sat in one of the desks and tried to get out by thinking the chair was separate and she moved the whole desk into the one behind it and the paint on the sides chipped off!" she laughed. Jasper chuckled and shook his head at me.

"Still clumsy I see" he said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're clumsy? I could so use it against you!" Emmett said grinning.

"All I need it to witness something" he went on and sat back as if waiting for something to happen. I rolled my eyes.

"Jazz your cousin is going to be jinxed!" I said. I had the worst jinx and bad luck. I hope Mia doesn't get those genes along with my clumsy ones .

"My cousin will be jinxed which is what makes that funny" he said. Immature.

"Alice you married a retard" I stated.

"I know" she said.

"Hey!" Jasper said. She shrugged.

_Ring. _

"See you guys later" I smiled and walked back into my classroom.

**This chapter is kinda pointless but I just had to put a few things. The beginning is mainly what I wanted but it would be too short so I just put this. Hope you enjoy! :) R&R!!!! **

**XOXO Jojo **


	7. Calls

BPOV

I was playing with Mia on my bed this morning, when my cell phone rang. I answered it but no one talked it was quite weird. I told my mother about it, but she said not to worry. It was so strange, they even called the house and all you could hear was breathing. I shook it off but it stuck with me the whole day. The weird thing is I noticed they have called all month. It scared me.

"Alice don't you find it strange?" I asked her. We were sitting in a dressing room while she was trying on blouses. She looked at me and shook her head. Over the month, we've become good friends. I can't believe it's been a month. I feel like I'm part of the family now. Edward is one of my close friends now. We went on one date and it was amazing, Jazz and Alice watched Mia. He was kind, sweet, and great at being gentlemen. It was perfect and I talked on the phone to Alice about it. She was really happy.

"Not really. Maybe they had the wrong number" she shrugged and reached for the lavender top, taking off the white business one she had on.

"But they called all week then stopped" I said. She shrugged and looked in the mirror, making model poses. Mia was sitting next to me, chewing on her fingers looking at Alice.

"Bella, I don't know what to say. Now which one looks best?" she asked.

"Both of em Alice" I said as she gathered her shirts and clothes she was going to buy in her hands.

"Thanks!" she said as we walked out, she erased her name from the little white board on it and it was blank meaning vacant. I picked my daughter and walked out of the fitting room. While she was waiting in line, I was sitting on the couch in the middle of the store, watching people walk around. Music was blasting, but it didn't bother.

Who could it of been? Jake? No, he was busy with _Leah. _Mike? No, he's in prison. I remember the police telling me that. Mike was a boyfriend after Jake, until he started hurting me. Mia was never around him. Tyler? No he married Lauren, and they live in South Carolina. I sighed and bit my lip nervously. Jake and Mike were the only people who I could of thought of. I clutched Mia to myself, holding her tight.

"Bella come on, we're going" Alice said bringing me out of my thoughts. I got up and we walked through the crowded mall.

"I'm hungry let's eat" she said. I nodded and we walked to the food court. She ordered a salad from one the little food places and she ordered me one too. I got Mia a small side of French fries she can chew on from McDonalds. After looking for a table we found one, I put Mia in her high chair and the fries in front of her while I sat in the chair in between Alice and her.

"So, you and Edward going on another date soon?" she asked putting dressing on her salad. I looked up. Wasn't she the one who told me _not _to date him?

"Alice? I don't get you. One day you'll be like 'Go ahead date him!'" Then the next you'll be like 'Bella don't!'. And now your telling me I should?!" I asked ripping open a packet of dressing and drizzling it over my food. She shrugged.

"Well he's been single for too long. You only knew him for what, 2 days when he asked? And now you guys are closer than ever, and I think you should go for it" she said and took a bite. I stared at her.

"Your one confusing pixie" I stated a line from Emmett and started eating.

"Go for it! You should have see yourselves at group gatherings and dinners" she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"How do we act, Alice?" I asked, playing with my fork.

"You get all giggly, he gets flirty. You blush, he smiles that crooked smile" she said. I do love that smile.

"And the fact that you see each other everyday makes it easy to get to know each other more, not that you need to though. I said not to date him for two reasons. First reason is because you barely knew him, and second he used to play around with girls in high school. But whenever I go over to his house he's changed. I asked him why, and he told me that he knows I told you about his dating past and he wants to show you he's no longer like that. It was so sweet! I really think he's fell for you" she said. I sighed, and looked to Mia. I have to think about her. I mean, what would this relationship do to her? Would Edward ignore her, try to take a fatherly role, or the friend role? I don't know!

"What about Mia?" I asked. Alice looked to her and brushed her hands through her straight, black, silky hair. Mia smiled, a few teeth showed. Alice giggled.

"She's a happy baby. I think she'll get used to it. Besides, I know Edward would take up a fatherly role and love her to death. She's too cute to hate!" Alice smiled and took Mia out of the booster seat, and onto her lap. I smiled at them.

"Yeah I hope so" I said. We continued to eat and shop. Alice kept talking to me about Edward, and about how her job at the school was. My phone rang and it said unavailable.

"Alice my phone says unavailable" I said worried. Alice's eyes get a flash of worry and she took it from me.

"Hello?" she asked. She gasped and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Help me…please. No stop! Please help me. They'll come for you next, I'm sorry!" some girl sobbed. Two mean were speaking to each other in the back round. She screamed then hung up. I looked up to Alice who was staring at the phone.

"Tell Jazz and the guys tomorrow. I didn't know it was this bad" she said motionless. I nodded and closed the phone.

"I told you it was scary" I said. She nodded.

"The guys need to know" she said. I nodded again.

**Ok tell me if you think this is a good idea right now. I had to put at least **_**some **_**suspense. And I got an idea from my 'sister'. Haha! So the idea belongs to her! Kk my lovelys, I must go now. Merry Christmas to you all!!! Ciao!!! **

**XOXO Jojo**


	8. Hello?

**Ok sorry I didn't get this to you guys soon. And I had a busy time. You know how bust life can get. **

**Well I hope you all enjoy my very late chapter! **

BPOV

The phone calls stopped. I still wonder who they could be. I was debating for it to be between some dumb prank call, or something serious.

Right now it was a warm Saturday evening to Forks, and we have a fire going. Since it wasn't raining. Jasper, Alice, and Edward had come over to my dad's house and we were all talking about it.

"So you think it's just some dumb prank call?" I asked Jasper and handed him a beer. Alice grabbed the two from my hands and gave one to Edward. I took a sip of mine and sat down.

"Yeah! Probably just high school kids, trying to have fun. Let loose Bells" he said.

"Yeah Bella, I mean c'mon! Didn't you do that?" Alice asked.

"Alice!" my dad said. Oh yeah, he joined us too.

"Sorry Charlie! Anyway, Bells your probably just stressing over nothing." She said.

"Hey Uncle Charlie, do you remember that time when I came over that one summer and we got ding song ditched the whole summer every night and stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah" my dad asked annoyed. Not at Jasper, but at the memory.

"Can it be harmless like this is?" he asked.

"Harmless. Stupid teens" he muttered. I snorted to keep from laughing. He rolled his eyes and went inside.

He was right. They were just some stupid teens, probably drunk.

Maybe…

~*~

So now back at work I found I was more relaxed. While counting the students in each row I gave Katie in the beginning 9 books to pass back. We were reading _The Outsiders _one of my favorite books. I loved Darry, Ponyboy, Sodapop, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Cherry. Dally reminded me of Jake too much, so I didn't really like his character. He was good in the book but his personality matched Jacob's. As I sat at my desk and entered grades from student quizzes I couldn't help but wonder how he was.

Are he and Leah happy? Are they getting married? Did he knock her up?

I sighed and typed the grades in along putting portfolios together on the writing unit. His image stuck in my mind forever. I would face those beady black eyes everyday. I would see his hair everyday, his pearly whites. They all belonged to Mia now.

He's happy…

_**Mystery POV **_

I sat on the couch feeling cold and used. _He _made the choice to leave her for me.

The first few months were a romantic bliss, and then he got possessive. Criticizing me, and putting me down.

I could be a real bitch sometimes, but right now I couldn't help but think that this was better for me.

I mean, for him o do this to me, instead of her. She had someone to live for. Someone to protect. She was happy now, with her parents. At least I hope.

I heard them talking in the kitchen of the house. I heard him say 'After this one, we'll get her next'. I knew who he was talking about.

I needed to call, to warn her. Carefully, not to make a sound I took the phone from the receiver and dialed the number I knew by heart now.

It rung, and rung and I kept thinking _Come on, come on! _

"Hello?" she asked. I heard music in the back round. They must be at a store or something. I took a deep breath to speak but nothing came out.

"Hello?" she asked again.

I needed her help. I looked at the bruises on my skin and began to sob to her, "Help me…please." I begged.

"Hello?" she asked again worried.

"You! Get off the phone!" he yelled and slapped me across the cheek tears flowed like a river.

"No stop it!" I yelled. He slapped me again and he pushed the 'END' button but not enough. The phone was still on.

"Please help me. They'll come for you next! I'm sorry!" I sobbed and pushed the 'END' button again and threw the phone again.

He heard and I heard his heavy foot-steps coming….

**Suspense. Sorry I had to put a POV like that. I couldn't help myself.**

**Well R&R!!! **

**Ciao my lovelys! **

**XOXO Jojo **


End file.
